Broken Shadows
by Ravenflight03
Summary: Kestralkit is just a normal Splashclan kit. Her life goes on normally just as any other cat's would. But when she finds herself eavesdropping on the Creekstar and Spottedfern she learns about a prophecy that could change her life forever.
1. Prologue

**-Prologue-**

"Snowbird! You have a choice!" Heatherstar's hiss rang out through the clearing where all cats stood watching, "Since you have disobeyed the warrior code and had kits with the Splashclan warrior, Larkfeather, your two kits can either go to Splashclan and live with their father with a different queen to care for them, or they can stay here under the care of another queen. But if they stay here you need to promise not to speak to them about their father or yourself, they must not know you are their mother. Do you you understand? Pick a choice."

A pure white she-cat with tears streaming down her face replied softly, "The first one. It is too much to bare if I can see them but not talk to them. Send them to Splashclan!"

Heatherstar nodded, "A patrol will pick them up at sun down. You will accompany me to the borders of Splashclan along with Dewsong and Feralheart. This meeting is dismissed!" Heatherstar leaped down the high rock and disappeared into her den.

Snowbird sighed and padded into the warriors' den. She curled up into her nest and lay there until it was time to bring her kits to Splashclan.

"Creekstar," Heatherstar meowed and set down the kits she was carrying, "I am sorry that this has become such an issue. I will make sure that none of warriors ever do this again."

Creekstar, a light grey tabby with a blue tinge in his stripes, nodded, "Rippleleaf will take care of the kits." Creekstar turned to a brown tabby tom, "Take the kits to Rippleleaf, Larkfeather."

The tom dipped his head and carried the two kits away.

As the warriors turned to go back to their own clan Creekstar lowly hissed, "Keep your warrior under control next time, Heatherstar! If you can't then prepare for battle! Splashclan will not be mixed with Ashclan blood!"

Heatherstar's fur spiked up and she turned around abruptly, "Remember the prophecy Creekstar? Battle is far down on my list of concerns right now!" she hissed intimidatingly to add emphasis to her sentences and then ran off to catch up with her warriors.


	2. Chapter 1

**-Chapter 1-**

"Mistkit! I'm coming now! You better have a good hiding spot!" Kestrelkit bounded through the camp looking for her sister. The breeze blew her long cream-spotted fur in her face. She sniffed the wind. Her sisters scent was blowing up-wind. "I can smell you Mistkit!" Kestralkit mewed loudly. She leaped on top of a pile of discarded herbs from the medicine cat and a small squeal told her that Mistkit was underneath.

"Ha! I got you!" Kestrelkit exclaimed.

"Aww! Stupid wind!" Mistkit complained, "...could you get off me now?"

"Oh! Right..." Kestrelkit scrambled off Mistkit.

"Alright! It's your turn to hide Kestrelkit!"

"Okay. Remember to wait until mother says you can look."

"Yup!" Mistkit padded away and disappeared into the nursery.

Kestrelkit walked around looking for a hiding spot.

_There! _She spotted a log near the back of the camp and raced toward it. It was hollow and she could just fit inside.

_Mistkit'll never find me in here! _Kestrelkit thought, and she went further down in the log to the end so she could peer through and see if she was coming.

"Creekstar, I need to talk to you!" it was Spottedfern, the medicine cat. They were in front of the log Kestrelkit was hiding in.

"What is it Spottedfern?" Creekstar meowed.

"It's about the prophecy!" the tortoise-shell she-cat replied, clearly in panic.

_What prophecy? _Thought Kestrelkit.

"Calm down, Spottedfern! Tell me what happened!"

"Starclan reveiled more about it! They showed me an omen! There was a kestrel hunting a mouse and it was very misty outside. I think the cats in the prophecy are Kestrelkit and Mistkit!"

Kestrelkit gasped but quickly bit her tail as to keep silent.

Creekstar's fur went rigid, "Are you sure? They're just kits!"

"I'm dead sure!"

"But the prophecy mentions three cats. Who is the third?"

"Starclan didn't say."

Creekstar looked clearly upset. He marched back into his den without a further question about the prophecy.

Spottedfern went back into the medicine cat den.

Kestrelkit was confused. How could she and her sister be part of a prophecy?

"Got you Kestrelkit!" Mistkit pounced on her from behind.

"Ah! You scared me!" Kestrelkit exclaimed.

"It's your turn to find me now!" Mistkit pawed at her sibling's ear.

"I'm tired Mistkit. Can we go back to the nursery? I don't want to play anymore."

"Aw! Well... okay. Come on!"

Both kits padded into the nursery. Their mother, Rippleleaf, waiting for them.

"You're done playing already?" she asked, "That was short."

"We're tired." explained Kestrelkit.

"You mean your tired!" said Mistkit, "I'm not. Rippleleaf, can I play with Sandkit?"

The light grey queen nodded, "Of course."

Kestrelkit pretended to yawn and curled up in bed.

Rippleleaf sighed and padded over to her kit.

"What's wrong, Kestrelkit?"

"Nothing. I'm just tired."

"Well if you say so. I'll be out watching Mistkit and Sandkit. If you need anything just ask."

the queen brushed the tip of her tail over Kestrelkit's head and walked outside.

_Spottedfern must have interpreted the omen wrong! Mistkit and I can't be part of a prophecy! We're just kits! _Kestrelkit's mind was spinning as she thought out all of the information she just heard. But sleep crept up on her and she found herself falling into a dreamless sleep.


End file.
